


Handled and Torn

by Fighting4Fandoms



Series: Academy and Institute. [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Diego Hargreeves, Alpha Female/Omega Male, Alpha Luther Hargreeves, Beta Ben Hargreeves, Beta Vanya Hargreeves, Flashbacks, Gen, Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Mpreg, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Omega Allison Hargreeves, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Omega Number Five | The Boy, Panic Attacks, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, The Handler is creepy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Five was at the HQ for a while longer than he anticipated, the Handler is not to be trifled with and she decides to punish Five in the worst way possible. When Five manages to escape, he has to deal with a few things, whilst also trying to stop the apocalypse.At least he has his family by his side.





	1. Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr 
> 
> miss-alice-evelynn 
> 
> :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Handler deals with Five in a new, cruel fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a depiction of rape in this chapter. If this does make you uncomfortable reading I would suggest not reading this chapter. 
> 
> Also, if you listen to music while you read I would recommend Sia's California Dreamin' for this chapter.

"You are a great disappointment to me." 

Five had his hands on the pneumatic tubes, he had to get away and he had to do it now. 

"I saved you from a lifetime of being alone. You owe me!" The Handler screamed at him. 

Five grinned, "You're right, I do owe a debt." He flashed behind her. "Just not to you." He went to retrieve the grenade out of his pocket, but it wasn't there. 

"Looking for this?" She pulled it out from behind her. "You think you are smarter than me?" 

Five tried to jump. Nothing happened though. His eyes widened, "Shit" He mumbled under his breath. He retreated and went to exit the door but was greeted by two very large men, who hit him over the head. It didn't knock Five out but Five stumbled back. One of them grabbed one arm, and the other grabbed his other arm. Five squirmed within their grasp, trying to get loose. Trying to escape from their clutches. 

"Take him back to my office." She ordered. "And get someone to clear this shit up." 

*

Five woke up in her office, strapped down onto her desk, on his back with his knees up and spread apart. He was naked from the waist down. Five began to tremble underneath the leather straps. He struggled against his bounds but he couldn't pry himself loose. He grunted in frustration. Then he heard a cruel cackle come from the shadowed corner of the room. He could smell the smoke of her cigarette. The Handler emerged from the darkness and stood above his head, stroking his skin with her bony fingers. 

Her sharp nails dug into his skin as she fondled with his hair. She took a roll of duct tape out of her dress' pocket and took a strip of it. She fastened it over Five's mouth, silencing him. You could barely hear his groans. He laid his head back against the desk, throwing daggers at her ugly scowl as she circled him. Five tried to reach his hand to move the straps but it didn't work. 

He tried to jump. That didn't work either. The Handler noticed this. 

"Ah, these straps were manufactured to hold you down. They completely suppress your powers. Genius really... Now, you have been bad Five. Bad boys get punished don't they?"

She giggled under her breath, Five groaned against the bindings. 

"There's no point in struggling Five."

She crouched by his legs looking at him with a hungry expression. "I've wanted you since the day I saw you... This young body just makes me, ooh. Five, you're so young yet so old... a man out of time... beautiful." She stroked the inside of his leg. Five tried to curl his leg back but he found himself frozen... he couldn't move a muscle. She moved her finger up his leg, caressing it, then... she entered him. 

Five gagged, he shrieked under the tape. He shuddered violently as she was inside him. His eyes widened, and he could barely breathe. He squeezed his eyes shut, it was impossible to watch her but he didn't need to. He could feel her rummage around. He screamed, tears leaking out of his eyes. He clenched his fists. He wanted to go home. He didn't want to be here any longer. This stupid child body made him so weak. If he was in his adult body this wouldn't be happening and if it was going to he would be able to have the strength to fight back against her. 

So, he struggled, against a foe that he had no chance to fight back. For once in his life, Five had never felt so powerless. He couldn't get out of this, he would have to endure it. 

The pain was too much, he felt her penetrating him and he sobbed at each thrust. He could hear moan in an almost maniacal, animalistic way. She was violent, cruel and disgusting. He could feel her kiss his face, bite his ear. He simply sobbed and did not open his eyes. 

He heard her sigh, he still didn't open his eyes. He was scared. 

He could hear her drop off the desk, "Now, I hope you learnt your lesson Five. I really enjoyed it though." She bent down and kissed him again. 

He heard the straps unfasten and flop against the desk. His eyes were still clenched close but he had let his fists flatten. He was breathing heavily and when he heard her leave the office he finally opened his eyes. Five looked down and began sobbing again. Blood. There was blood between his legs. He slammed his head back on the wood. He swiped the tape off of his mouth and screamed. How could he have let this happen? 

He sniffled, and tears carried on falling. Five reached for his pocket in his blazer, and took out the piece of paper that had been in there. 

_Protect Harold Jenkins._

He rose his head and roughly rubbed his eyes with a sigh. He had a lead he would just have to find a way to get back and put this whole ordeal in the back of his head. 

 

Only Five had no idea that this whole ordeal would come back to him, to haunt to him. He had no idea... 


	2. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Handler leaves the room, Five tries to find a way out

He heard the door click close.

He fell off he desk, feeling weak but still trying to move. He began to crawl across the floor, leaving behind a bloody trail. He saw his shorts and pants next to the table leg. He picked them up and slowly, painfully began to put them on, groaning as he did so. He huffed out and moaned when he pulled the shorts up. He rose to his feet, using the desk as a support. 

He could see his blood over the desk, he quickly shoved a hand in front of his mouth. He swallowed down the bile and began to tremble. Five shook his head and backed away from the scene. 

He then began to weakly smirk as he saw that the Handler had left her briefcase in the room with him... what an idiot. He ambled over to it. Picking it up, Five rolled the numbers so it turned to the date that he needed. He wanted, no, needed to get back home to the academy. He had to stop this infernal apocalypse... even if it was the last thing he ever did. Five stood with the case in hand, pressing the trigger he was swallowed up by the blue hue and with a flash he was gone and the last thing he could hear before completely vanishing was a tortured shriek of his name by the bitch who hurt him. 

*

Opening his eyes, Five saw that he was sitting in the bathroom back at the academy. He looked around and saw that he was alone, he took a deep breath and sat down on the toilet seat, placing the briefcase to the side. His eyes went hollow but visions of the day flew into his mind. He shook his head violently and dropped his gaze. He squeezed his eyes shut and he felt tears trickle down his face. He could taste metal and salt in his mouth. He could feel something touch him. He felt something too close- Bile rose in his mouth and he turned and threw up into the toilet bowl. He felt the vomit rise and spew out of him. 

He was grateful that he was alone. 

He didn't particularly enjoy being alone but alone was what he was used to. For decades he didn't know anything else apart from his own company. He had Delores of course but it wasn't the same but she wouldn't tell him to 'be a man' or 'grow up' and for that he loved her all the more. She was so supportive, even if he drank too much for her liking. 

He continued to throw up, keeping his eyes closed the entire time. He heaved and heaved until there was nothing else to heave. He coughed, the taste in his mouth was truly awful. He brought a hand to his mouth. He wiped the mess from his face and flushed the toilet, watching his sick whirl around. Disgusting. He approached the sink and washed his hands and face... but he still felt completely dirty. He grew quieter. His throat was sore. He took his clothes off, trying not to look at the blood that was on his clothes and on his skin. 

A product of her cruelty? Was this how he was supposed to remember her? He sighed, he should've known not to be vulnerable around her she was too clever, and he thought he was just as clever, if not more. 

He looked to the bath. Maybe the water would calm him? He hadn't had a proper wash in a while. He nodded to himself, confirming his decision. He turned the taps and let the water run. Even by hearing the water run he began to feel calmer. He waited until the bath was halfway full before climbing in, a foot at a time. Five sighed at the warmth. He sat in the water, staring in front of him, into nowhere. He rubbed his skin on his legs, washing the blood off. He sat there for a moment, embracing the silence that was rare to find in his chaotic world. 

He silently cried to himself as he sat in the water. The bottom half of him was hurting, he tried to shake it off but nothing helped. He shook his head and climbed out of the tub, trying to ignore the red water. He drained it, but didn't look. The more he looked, the more it hurt. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself, he then disposed of his clothes, hiding the evidence. He grabbed the case and with a flash, he jumped to his room. He couldn't have anyone see him like this. 


	3. Ding Dong - Answer the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego, Allison and Five investigate Harold Jenkin's house.

The three of them got out of the car, closing the door behind them. Diego raced ahead of them, Allison following and Five trailing behind them. He had been feeling strangely sick since he returned from escaping the Commission. He had kept that part to himself though, he didn't want the other worrying over him when they had an apocalypse to stop and a world to save. So Five simply shook of the feeling and followed his siblings to the front door. 

He watched as Allison raced around to the side of the house, he followed Diego to the door though. He could hear his brother say something but ignored him as he blinked and appeared to the inside of the house. He felt a sharp pain from his stomach but ignored it, they had a task to complete. He flinched as he watched his brother crash through the door. Five went behind him and tried the door handle and, well, "You know, the door was unlocked." He said with a smirk on his face. 

Diego grunted as he clambered to his feet, shooting a quick glare at Five. 

"Let's split up, yell if you're in trouble or anything." He commanded, as he ambled off to a corner of the house. 

"Ah, inspiring leadership." 

"One of the greats." Allison chimed in. They split up, Five and Allison walked up the stairs. Five grunted softly at the dull pain that was sharpening in his stomach, he shook it off from his thoughts though. He began looking in the bedrooms and bathroom but there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. When he entered the bathroom, he took a quick glance at the mirror and looked at his reflection, there were black bags under his eyes. He  _was_ rather tired come to think of it, that would have to be replenished later though. This man could be the way to prevent the end of the world. 

 

"Hey, guys!?" He heard Allison call for them. He walked out of the bathroom and saw her up the ladder to the attic. Diego looked confused. 

"Erm, sis, do you mind?" 

"Oh, right hold on. " She climbed the rest of the way up and stood up on the floor. Diego followed in pursuit and with a hint of caution, so did Five. 

Before he reached the top, there was another shooting pain coming from his abdomen. He grunted again, almost silently as to not alarm the others. He pulled himself up when he reached the attic. 

He was greeted with an alarming sight, plastic figurines for the Academy days when they were children, with their faces burnt. They were melted off. There were posters of them all with their eyes crossed out. 

"This was never about Vanya." Allison muttered. 

Five could barely hear her, there was a ringing in his head. He blinked, trying the shake it off but it only made it worse. He brought a hand to his face and could feel blood coming out of his nose. The pain from his stomach returned, he flashed a hand to it and softly cried out, he painfully sighed and collapsed backwards onto the floor. 

Diego and Allison dropped to the floor after him.   
"Blood..." He could just make out what Allison was whispering. Diego swore under his breath blood leaked down his legs. 

"Five, what's going on? Why didn't you tell us?"

Five closed his eyes, "You have to keep going.... we're...so close..." 

His eyes fluttered close as he gave out another pained cry. 

"We have to get him out of here." 

Allison agreed, with tears in her eyes. "You get down first and I'll hold him out to you." 

"Yeah." Diego began his descent down the ladder. Once he reached the bottom he gave a signal to Allison who carefully dragged Five to the hatch, he held his legs out of the hole and Diego took a hold of them, bringing Five to his chest. Allison jumped down and they closed the attic door. 

They raced out of the house, carrying their brother carefully as to not jostle him and cause more unnecessary pain to him. Allison opened the car door and climbed in, Diego laid Five out with his head on Allison's knees. He closed the door behind him and got into the driver's seat. He ignited the engine and speedily drove back to the academy. 


	4. Gasping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Allison try to get Five some help back home

"Diego can you drive any faster? He's bleeding out back here!" Allison yelled to the front of the car, holding onto her brother's head, stroking his cheek and fiddling with his hair. 

Diego grunted but pressed his foot down on the acceleration. He sped through the busy streets, continuing to take quick glances at his brother through the mirror. He could see the blood on the bottom half of him, staining Five's shorts red. He swore under his breath. He drove faster. 

Allison didn't want to look at Five. She was too scared, yet she couldn't help but look. She could see his eyes squirm around even though his eyelids were covering them. She could see the blood leak out from underneath him, and down his face from his bleeding nose. What had happened to him? What was Five not telling them? She placed a hand on his cheek, and pulled him closer to her chest, hoping that he body heat would keep him warm and stop him from going into shock. His skin was turning paler, she felt a tear roll down his cheek. 

Seeing Five hurt reminded her of Claire. If she saw her daughter hurt like this she had no idea what she would do, even though Five his her brother, if still felt the same. Allison would hurt whoever hurt her brother. 

 

_Even with his mind in a state of unconsciousness, Five could feel hands over him again... he could feel his blood boil and bubble, running down his legs, down his face, staining his skin red. He was torn. She had torn him. He was broken. He could feel his tears run down his cheek, leaving trails of red behind. By the time he knew it every inch of his body was red. Red with his blood. His blood. He could feel something rise up inside of him, he could feel the hot, metallic taste, run from between his lips, the blood dribbling down his chin, onto his shirt._

_He cried out._

 

Allison could feel Five tremble in her arms as she began to climb out of the car. Diego came around to her side, helping her to pull Five out of the vehicle. They worked carefully but quickly, not wanting to cause him any more pain than necessary. Five groaned but remained out of it. He was trembling, shaking like a leaf on a windy day. Diego placed him into his arms, signalling Allison to go and open the door. 

She raced to the door whilst Diego marched behind her with Five cradled in his arms. Allison opened the door, let Diego through and closed it again behind her, making sure that they weren't followed. They ran over to the sofa, gently laid Five down and figured out what they were going to do next. Just as Allison was about to open her mouth to speak, Diego had wandered out of the room, she could hear him whisper 'Mom' but she couldn't listen right now, their brother was bleeding out and they had no idea what was actually wrong with him. She sighed and carefully pulled Five's blazer off and took his tie off him, then unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt. 

There wasn't any sign of an injury but she could see a red patch on his shorts. Her eyes widened when she realized where the blood was coming from.

"What happened to you Five?" She muttered, knowing she wouldn't be hearing an answer just yet, and knowing her brother, Allison knew that get the answer from Five was going to be a difficult task but one that she would have to do. 

 

Diego returned into the room with Grace on his heels. Grace knelt down beside Five and Allison stood and walked over to Diego. Mom was back? She wasn't dead? She shook her head, and forgot about that for a moment, turning her attention back to Five. 

"We'll need to take him into the medical room." Grace stated to Allison and Diego, who both nodded. Diego went to pick Five back up and heard him groan as he did so. Grace nodded and they left the room and walked up the stairs. 

Approaching the medical room, Grace gave instructions to the other two saying to put Five on the bed and she would examine him, and clean him up too. 

Allison nodded, "Yes, Mom." 

Diego nodded too, listening to his mother. 

Grace nodded as well. All agreeing with each other. She turned the handle for the medical room and went to go and put her apron on. Diego slowly and carefully laid Five down onto the table. Allison didn't follow them into the room, she went to the bathroom to wash the blood from her hands, her brother's blood. Diego reluctantly left his mother and brother in the room, closing the door behind them, with a click. 

Grace turned her attention to Five and began to take his clothes off, disposing of the bloody uniform. Five was left naked on the table, Grace ensured that the door was locked, respecting Five's privacy. She grabbed a wet cloth and began to wipe the blood away. She cleaned his face, making sure the blood from his nose was gone. Grace, carefully wiped the blood away from Five's buttocks, the main source of the injury. She had a sad expression on her face. When Five returned she would have to talk to him. She had her suspicions but she needed the unfortunate reassurance. 

She saw some bruising around his stomach and as she placed a hand on there, she could feel a round part to it, not Five's scrawny self. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She placed a hand there and palpitated the surface. 

A groan was released from Five's mouth and she took her hands off of him. She grabbed a blanket and placed it over her son's body, bringing the warmth back to his body. Grace put an arm around his back and underneath his legs. She took him off the table and used her foot to open the door. She cradled him closer to her chest and carried him into his bedroom. He was placed onto the bed, Grace closed the door. She retrieved a pair of clean pajamas from the wardrobe and began to dress him. 

When she was done, she tucked him under the duvet of his bed and nestled him inside of it, allowing the warmth to embrace him.  She grabbed a chair and sat by his bedside until he awoke again. She had to talk to him. 


	5. Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace may be a machine but she is also a mother to them all, even if they forget sometimes.

Grace watched Five sleep with concern in her mechanical eyes, every so often she would place a hand on Five's forehead, making sure that he didn't have a fever. He would groan every now and again, Grace could only watch, there was nothing more she could do to ease his pain. 

 

_Each of the children had allotted training times._

_They would train in order._

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7._

 

_On this hour it was Five's turn. Strangely, he was looking forward to it. He always pushed harder, knowing that if he did what his father asked of him, when he asked him, Reginald would be proud of him, in his own way._

_Five stood in front of his father with a determined expression on his face, which Reginald saw but chose to ignore, they had work to do._

_"Right Number Five, let's begin."_

_Five nodded, waiting for his first instruction._

_"By the bookcase."_

_Five concentrated and warped to the bookcase on the other side of the room._

_"The vase."_

_Five closed his eyes and teleported to the vase on the opposite side of the bookcase._

_Then to the table, then the other side and the other and the other. By the 10th time, Five was exhausted but his father still demanded more of him._

_"Again!"_

_Five did so. He flashed to the top of the stairs. He could feel the strain now. He felt dizzy. He could feel something burn inside of him. He tried to jump again but couldn't. He began to shake as he saw his father's cold scowl directed at him. Clenching his fists together, Five tried as hard as he could. He managed to jump but appeared in the same spot._

_Something began to trickle down his nose. he could taste the metal in his mouth. He was trembling on the spot. He grew pale._

_"That's it for today."_

_Five nodded, but the movement caused his eyes to roll to the back of his head and Five collapsed. He fell down the stairs and tumbled to the bottom. Before the darkness completely took him, he saw his father and Mom kneel down by his side._

 

Grace remembered that day. She kept the memory stored in the back of her drives. Five always had been one to try and prove himself and his power to their demanding father. She knew that sometimes he pushed them too hard. They were just children after all, but it was not in her programming to try and stop him. She wasn't programmed to dismiss Reginald's orders. 

She felt ashamed of it. 

She was designed to be their mother and she failed at that point. It wasn't just with Five either, but with the others too. She closed her eyes and kept a hand on Five's clammy skin. He was shaking in his sleep. 

Grace had a suspected diagnosis for Five but she needed more concrete evidence. She rose from her seat that was beside the bed and exited the room for a moment. She retrieved a stethoscope from the medical room then returned to Five's bedroom. He hadn't moved from his spot on his bed. Grace stood above him, she unbuttoned his night shirt and placed the instrument on his abdomen. She placed it in her ears and listened to what she believed would be there. 

*

 Back in 1955, The Handler stormed around in her office, aggressively smoking on her cigarette. She had left the room for a moment and just as she was about to come back in, Five had disappeared along with her briefcase. Without a doubt, Five had most likely returned back to 2019 with HER BRIEFCASE. She sighed out in an annoyed tone. She threw her hands up in the air. 

That little prick was up to something... but what? Hmm, she would have to find a way to get him back but that would not be an easy task. What to do, what to do? 

She sat down at her desk and could see the bloody remains of her attack on Five. She smirked at the sight. That would smart the little shit. 

Thrusting in and out of him, it felt so good. His young, tender skin. 

The youth. 

The power. 

She sighed, yes she would get him back, by any means necessary. 

* 

Five flung forward the second he opened his eyes, panting, breathing heavily. He could feel himself choking, he could barely breath. He felt a hand rubbing circles in his back, he sighed, the soothing circles were somewhat calming him down. He brought a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. He peered over his shoulder and saw his mother smiling at him, saying words of encouragement. 

Five managed to get his breathing back to normal, he still felt a bit sick though... thinking of it though he did feel a bit dizzy, sweat began dripping down his face. He shuddered at the disgusting sensation. 

He blinked and covered his mouth. He flung himself out of his bed, and darted to the bathroom. He kicked the door handle and just made it to the toilet before he began to throw the contents of his stomach into the bowl. 

When he was finished, he collapsed to the side, his hand holding the toilet to support himself otherwise he would fall to the floor. 

Grace had followed him and wiped his mouth with a wet rag. 

Five was still breathing heavily, other than that, the room was silent. 

"What's wrong with me?" He groaned out. 

Grace brushed his hair out of his eyes, "It's okay dear."  


"Is there something you're not telling me Mom?" 

 Grace turned her face away from him, she didn't know how to tell him. It was difficult. 

"Mom?" 

Grace sighed, "Five, you're pregnant."

 

_What?_


	6. Impossible? I Think Not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new information that Five has been presented with is a little bit hard to swallow.

_What?_

"No no, that's impossible." Five stuttered out. 

Grace shook her head, "Not impossible, just very rare." 

Oh God. 

Five swallowed hard. This could not be happening. He could not be pregnant. Firstly it was impossible. Secondly not the best timing in the world. there was an apocalypse to stop. 

That bitch! The Handler did this to him... Five teared up at the though. He hunched over himself and began to sob. Grace wrapped her arms around Five's trembling frame and sat beside him. 

"Breathe, Five. In and out." 

Five nodded, trying to copy his mother's actions. He had never known his biological mother but the one in front of him, although artificial, was the closest thing he had and he couldn't have been more happy than what he was given. 

She held onto him as he cried. Stroking his hair and speaking softly into his ear. 

Five felt so weak and ashamed at this moment. He had been crying so much as of late and he felt ashamed of it. What if his siblings saw him like this? What was he supposed to do with that on his back? He laid his head on his knee, crying into the blue fabric of his pajamas. 

When he did stop crying, and was reduced to quiet sniffles, he began to rise to his feet, letting his mother help him up. 

"Please don't tell anyone Mom." He begged to her. "I don't need them coddling over me." 

Although she was reluctant to do so, Grace nodded. "I won't tell them dear."

"Thank you."

He exited the bathroom and limped back to his bedroom, using his hand to hold himself up against the wallpaper. He may have finished throwing up but he still felt a bit weak. Grace could only watch with pity in her eyes. She wanted to help him more, but she was confused as to what to do. She watched Five enter his bedroom and close the door behind him. She did catch a glimpse of his distraught face but did nothing more. 

 

Five plopped himself down on his bed with his chest heaving. He viciously rubbed at his eyes, trying to get rid of the tear stains. Everything was so fucked up now. He didn't know what to do. He laid back against the sheets, on his side, facing away from the door. It was still nighttime, he noted as he gazed out of the window and stared at the night sky. The stars were twinkling brightly. 

He absently placed a hand on his stomach. 

This, all of this, was too much to digest at the moment. Was it the Handler's? Yes. It had to be. He had never done it with anyone else. The thought never came to his mind. He closed his eyes but all he could see was her cruel expression staring at him. 

Just as he was contemplating what to do, there was a faint knocking sound at the door, he didn't turn but he could hear the door open. 

"Hey, Five." He could hear Klaus' voice coming through the doorway. 

Five didn't say anything, Klaus took this as confirmation and permission for him to enter his brother's room. 

"Mom said you weren't well, so I thought I'd bring you this to cheer you up." Five grunted as he turned over and sat up in his bed. 

Klaus was carrying a tray of food in his hands were a beaming smile on his face. He placed the tray on Five's dresser and sat down on the bed. 

"Sorry, I don't really think I'm up to eating."

Klaus nodded, "That's okay, don't worry. I can leave it there for you. Do you want me to leave you alon-"  
"No!" Klaus blinked at the interruption. "I mean, no, you can erm stay if you want to." 

Klaus smiled again and stayed sat on the bed. He didn't say anything for a moment but looked at Five, it was clear from the redness and puffiness of his eyes that he had been crying, and then rubbing his eyes afterwards. Klaus had tried many times to hide that he had been crying so he knew what the sight looked like. 

 

_When they were children, they had been close. Really close. They figured out they had powers at similar times to each other. Five had managed to spatial jump at a young age and it did take him a while to get his power under control._

_Klaus on the other hand, was terrified of his powers. At night he could hear people's voices, calling out for help. Panicked, Klaus didn't know how to help them. He would talk in his sleep and become restless. Insomnia was not unusual to him but he would still cry himself to sleep, if he could even fall asleep._

_He remembered Ben climbing into bed with him, but sometimes Ben didn't know. So he would have to cry himself to sleep._

_One night though, he heard Five come into his room, climb into his bed and hold him as he cried._

_They would never mention it to the others. It was there little secret._

_No one knew, not even Ben, not even there Father._

_Five would sneak back into his own room when Klaus had finally fallen asleep._

_Even if he was exhausted the next morning, he would still help his brother to sleep._

 

Five watched as Klaus got up and walked to the other side of the bed, his brother kicked his shoes off and laid down on the bed, on his side. Five was confused for a moment then remembered the little ritual they had. With no hesitation, Five laid back again on his side and felt his brother wrap his arms around his body and bring him closer to him. Five relished in the warmth. He thought this action would spark a feeling of fear in him. 

The Handler used to do this to him. 

That feeling never came though. He sighed and began to feel relaxed. 

He would have to tell someone about his situation some time. He did feel hesitant about talking to Klaus about it, would he be secretive about it, respect his wishes? He didn't know. 

He had to tell someone though. 

He sighed internally at his predicament. 

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, "Klaus I need to tell you something but you cannot, cannot, tell anyone about it." 

"I won't. What's wrong Five? Is it about the apocalypse." 

Five shook his head. 

"No," He whispered. "I'm... well, I'm pregnant." 

Klaus blinked for a moment, he considered laughing at this but he had never heard Five joke about much and this isn't exactly something to joke about. 

"What? How?" 

Five grunted, "I'd rather not talk about it. I just think that someone else should know."

"Who else knows?" Klaus asked softly. 

"Mom." 

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I know what it's like... you know, keeping a secret like this." 

Five turned over and faced Klaus. "What do you mean?" 

Klaus closed his eyes for a moment, then sighed. "Well, you know during the time when I was in Vietnam?" 

Five nodded, remembering the conversation he had with his brother. 

Klaus continued, "Yeah, well, I met someone there. His name was Dave, he was a soldier there. We hit it off, after a couple of drinks, a night together."  
Klaus stopped himself for a brief pause. "I was- I lost mine. Then I lost him."  
"I'm sorry, Klaus. I shouldn't have been hard on you about the case." 

"Listen don't worry about it. Yeah I am a bit tense at the moment about it all. Losing two people isn't exactly easy, especially since one of them was someone I loved more than myself." 

"Does anyone else know?" 

Klaus shook his head. He did plan on telling Diego when they were in the car, he changed his mind though. He loved Diego but he wasn't always the easiest person to talk to about things like this. 

"What are you going to do?" Klaus asked. 

Five sighed, "I don't know, I really don't. I want it but I also don't."  
"Well, I'll be behind you no matter what you decide, and don't worry I won't tell anyone." 

Five thanked him. 

"How about you get some rest? We can talk more in the morning if you want."

Five nodded and rolled back over. 

Just like when they were kids, Klaus waited until he could hear Five's soft snoring before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. 

 

As Klaus walked back to his own room he could feel Ben look at him. 

"What?" He asked. 

Ben shook his head. "Nothing, I just didn't think you would tell Five."  
"I had to." He opened his door and fell backwards unto his bed. "I told you didn't I?" 

"Yes but that's different Klaus, I know pretty much everything about you. I am just saying that I didn't think you would tell anyone else."  
"Don't worry Ben, you're still the main guy I come to, even though I don't have much choice." He laughed to himself. "We've been bros since the moment we first opened our eyes, Ben, and when I join you eventually I'll introduce you to Dave." 

"What makes you think we're in the same place?"

"I don't know." Klaus stated as he lit up a cigarette. "Okay then, I'll grab your ass out of Hell and fling you up to the pearl city myself. How's that?" 

Ben smirked, "Whatever man, your choice not mine." 

Klaus laughed and took a drag. 


	7. Better than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Klaus calls for a family meeting, claiming to have conjured their father the previous night when he saved Luther's sorry ass.

Five woke up in the morning, feeling less sick but remembering everything that had happened the previous day; finding out he was pregnant and having a heart to heart with Klaus was not how he was expecting his evening to go. He didn't bother get dressed by chose to do stay in the blue pajamas he went to bed in.

Five wandered down to the breakfast table in the morning, Luther was already down there with Klaus cooking in the background. Whilst Klaus was cooking, Five took the opportunity to look at the oldest of his siblings. Luther was clutching his head, had his hood over his head, and was hunched over the table. Five deduced that he was suffering and attempting to nurse a hangover, which begged the questions as to the whereabouts of his night. He wouldn't bother asking though, it wasn't exactly relevant. 

Klaus poured 4 cups of coffee. Five picked his up and took a sip. It was revolting. 

"Jesus. Who do I have to kill to get a decent cup of coffee?" He put the cup back down, glaring at Klaus. 

He could see Luther gag at the smell of the coffee granules. Mentally, Five snorted at his brother's displeasure.  

 

_The day they found out that Luther had powers was an average day, but he had been the first to find out._

_They were playing outside, Five wasn't though. Even as a child, he wasn't one to join in most of the time. Obviously there were times when the rest of his siblings dragged him to go and play with them but Five would rather spend his time reading, or doing his math._

_Klaus and Ben were in the corner of the outside area, smacking each others hands. Vanya was beside them watching. Allison and Luther were sitting under the tree and Five was sitting on the bench, reading one of his favorite books._

_Everyone was interrupted from what they were doing when Luther had dramatically sighed. He jumped from his space on the floor and walked around._

_"Come on guys, we should be playing. Together."_

_"What do you suggest?" Allison asked, also standing to her feet._

_"I don't know."_

_Klaus and Ben clambered to their feet._

_"How about we play hide and seek?" Ben suggested._

_Klaus clapped his hands together. "Good idea Ben!"_

_The rest agreed. Vanya was standing behind them nodding. Five, on the other hand, just shook his head and carried on reading._

 

_Luther saw him. He grunted. He marched over and snatched Five's book away from him. Five yelled and tried to grab it but Luther was waving it in the air._

_"Luther! Give it back!"  
Luther shook his head. "I'll give it back if you come and play with us." _

_"No. I am reading my book."  
"No, you'll come and play with us." _

_The rest of the siblings gathered round to see what was going on. Luther was waving the book in the air and Five was trying to jump and grab it but Five's small size wasn't helping him._

_"Luther! This isn't funny!"_

_Luther was getting just as annoyed as Five was. As Five threw his hand in the air Luther caught it and held in a painful grip. Five groaned at the pressure. Then SNAP._

_Everyone gasped at Five as he screamed at the pain. Luther had snapped his wrist._

_"Oh no! Five! I'm so sorry! I didn't hold onto it that hard!" Luther exclaimed as he dropped Five's book onto the ground._

_Grace had ran out at the sound of Five in distress. She ran out of the door, the rest of the children backed away from the scene. Five was kneeling on the floor, nursing his snapped wrists with tears down his face._

_"What happened dear?" Grace asked._

_"Luther snapped my wrist." Five explained, sniffling._

_Luther muttered, "I'm really sorry Five. I didn't mean it."_  
Grace nodded, "At least it was an accident. Come on Five," she helped him to his feet. "Let's get you checked out."   
Grace helped Five to the door. 

 

_Luther looked back to the others._

_"What happened?" asked Vanya._

_"I don't know. I just- I didn't hold onto him that hard."_

_Diego stood forward, "Maybe you're l-like sup-super strong?" He stuttered._

_"Don't be stupid Diego." said Allison._

_Klaus and Ben just stood there looking at each other, all of them were unsure as to what had happened. Luther knelt down and picked up Five's book. He would have to go and give Five his book back and apologize when they could see him._

 

"What's this about Klaus?" 

"Well, I'm pretty sure that I conjured Dad last night."  
Luther scoffed, "What? I thought you said you weren't sober for that."

Klaus scoffed back in mock, "Well yeah, but I got clean like yesterday." 

Five placed his cup down, "Okay, say if you did conjure him, what did the old man have to say?"  
"Most of it was about me being a disappointment yadda yadda. He did mention his murder or lack thereof."  
Five and Luther looked at each other, was Klaus saying the truth? 

"Don't joke about this Klaus." Luther warned him. 

Klaus put a hand to his chest. "I'm not." 

Five nodded, bringing his hands together. "What do you mean? What happened if he wasn't murdered?" 

"He killed himself." 

Luther scoffed again, not really wanting to believe his brother, who hardly took anything seriously. Five, on the other hand, continued to listen. 

"Why did he do that?" 

Klaus shrugged his head, "Don't know, he was about to explain but I just had to get revived didn't I?"

"You... died?" 

Klaus nodded. "Yep. For like two minutes." Five saw Klaus turn his head, to most likely, Ben. "I was trying to save someone last night, but he was too busy you know getting laid and all that." 

At that point, Luther stormed out of the room. 

"You see what I mean. Bit of a dick isn't he sometimes." Klaus sat down besides Ben's chair. 

"I'm sorry, are you OK? And by that I mean actually OK?" 

Klaus paused and pondered for a moment. "Well, I'm better than you I'll say that." 

Five laughed under his breath. "I need to go and think for a moment." 

"Sure thing." 


	8. A Moment to Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five tries to devise a plan to prevent the apocalypse

Deciding to walk instead of jumping to his room, Five pondered what to do. 

How was he going to stop the apocalypse? He couldn't even fight back against her... how was he going to save billions of people? He sighed, he didn't know what to do but he knew that he  _had_ to find a way. 

He walked to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He looked to Delores, who was sitting on the seat next to his mirror. 

"Yeah, I know I need to find a way." 

He sighed. 

"Thanks. Yes, I know I can't drink so don't worry, I'm not planning on it."

He paced the room, his hands rubbing his face. "I don't know what to do." He muttered to himself. 

 "Yes, we still need to find Harold Jenkins." He stopped pacing. 

That was what he had to do. He needed to find him so that he could kill him and stop the world from ending. 

"You are a genius." He exclaimed, kissing her on her forehead. He rushed over to his wardrobe, grabbing one of his uniforms out of it. He stripped from his pajamas and slowly changed into his uniform. 

He looked down to his stomach, clenching his eyes shut he tried to push the thoughts away. He didn't need to think of a child right now. The distraction was not helping him do what needed to be done. It was strange. Part of him wanted to get rid of it because it was the Handler's but the other half... wanted the baby. He was nearly 60, although he was in his younger body, he hadn't ever thought of having a child and he knew that there was a possibility that he may never get another chance. Maybe he should take this opportunity? 

He placed a hand to his stomach. If he  _did_ want this baby he knew that if he didn't stop the apocalypse there wouldn't be a baby to have. He took his pajamas off and put his shorts, sock, shoes and shirt on before his vest and tie. He placed his blazer on afterwards. He turned to the mirror and straightened his tie. With a look of determination on his face, he left the room. 

He had a hit to kill. 

*

He marched into Klaus' room. 

"Come on, get up." 

Klaus was fiddling around with his needles and wool. "Why, what are we doing?" 

"Saving the world." 

Klaus sighed and dropped his things onto his chest. "Is that all?" He threw them onto the floor and flung himself off the bed. Pulling his vest over his head, Klaus got dressed into his clothes. He sniffed them to ensure that they were clean and not drenched in sweat. 

"You got me thinking." 

"Oh?" 

Five nodded. "You said that Dad wanted us to save the world right?" Klaus nodded. "Well, it's strange. Dad, he can't time travel so how did he know?" 

Klaus shrugged. "He did have a bit of a cryptic ego." 

"Yes, so come on." 

Klaus jumped to his feet and followed his brother out of his bedroom, he looked behind him and Ben nodded, he began to follow them even though he knew that Five couldn't see them. 

Just as they left the room, they saw Diego sprinting down the corridor. 

"And where have you been?" 

Diego panted, bolting into his room, "Jail." He put bluntly. "Allison's in danger. Come on we have to go and find Luther." 

"Well, where do you think he is?" Five asked. 

"I have an idea. Let's go." 

The three of them nodded. 

*

They had found Luther in a bar. Diego decided to talk to him alone, so Klaus and Five waited on the other side. They sat at a table, not too close to their brothers but further enough so that they could still hear them without disturbing them. 

"You okay?" Klaus asked. 

Five nodded. "Yes. I'm feeling better. Still a bit, you know, but getting there."

"Have you decided what to do with the baby yet?"

Five paused. "I think I have. I kind of want to keep it but I think that may raise some questions, especially from the others."

"Well, I have your back." 

Five smiled. "Thanks Klaus." 

Klaus raised his eyebrows. Five turned around to see Luther storming out of the bar with Diego hot on his tail. Klaus and Five quickly stood and raced after them. The got outside and reached the car. Five climbed into the driver's seat. He ignited the car and started to drive. Klaus sat beside him and the other two sat in the back. Five began his drive to the destination where Allison was, and hopefully Vanya and Harold Jenkins. 

Hopefully they would get there in time...


	9. Blood from Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five, Klaus, Luther and Diego manage to find Allison... just not in the way that they were expecting.

Five pulled up the car next to the lodge that belonged to Jenkins' grandmother. 

Luther flung himself out of the car, and bolted to the lodge, clambering up the stairs. Diego and Klaus followed him and Five followed them, up the stairs and across the porch. There was something about this place that Five couldn't quite explain. He just had a horrible feeling in his gut. Something bad was going to follow, he just knew it. 

He heard the front door slam against the wood of the lodge. He could hear Luther yell and sob. He knew it. He sped up and ran through the door. The sight that he was met with was not the one he had been at all expecting. 

Allison was on the floor, bleeding from the neck. The blood surrounded her, like a red puddle. Five could feel his heart slam against his chest. 

 

_Five was wandering down the corridor, heading to the bathroom. It was late that night. As he walked down he could hear the faint sound of sniffling. It was coming from Allison's room. He silently approached the door, he knelt down and, yes, it had been coming from inside of her room. He quietly knocked on the door and stepped inside._

_Allison was curled up on her bed, crying softly. She didn't even hear her brother enter.  
Five sat down on the bed, close to her side. He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" _

_"Five," Allison whispered. "What are you doing in here?"_

_"I heard you crying. Is something wrong?"_

_She shook her head, but quickly decided to nod instead. She wasn't okay._

_"Dad made me do something horrible today."_

_"What?"_

_"He told me to tell someone to tread on one of those big nails. I didn't want to but I had to. He would make me do it either way. I did it and, and it went straight through." She sobbed. "He could've been an innocent man but- What have I done?"_

_She sobbed into her pillow. Five lifted her and wrapped his arms around her shaking frame._

_"Thank you Five."_

_"You're my sister, if I didn't help you then what kind of a brother am I?"_

_She laughed under her breath. "Please don't tell the others. I'm ashamed enough as it is."_

_"You don't need to be embarrassed but don't worry I won't tell anyone."  
When she stopped crying, and had cried herself to sleep, Five left her bedroom, closing the door behind him. _

 

The smell of blood was strong and hit his nose in waves. He almost froze in his spot. The scene in front of him was heart-wrenching. His brother was cradling his sister who was bleeding out, his other sister was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Harold Jenkins either for that matter. 

"We need to get her out of here otherwise she won't stand a chance." He explained. He saw Luther nodding, and allowed him to stand up. He cradled Allison to his chest and raced out of the door. Five returned to the driver's seat and the others piled in after him. Luther sat in the back with Allison on his knees. Diego looked uncomfortable but said nothing, he could be uncomfortable for the time being. 

 Five didn't have to be asked twice about driving faster. He pushed the accelerator, almost to the limit, he was surprised that he didn't get pulled over. He parked in front of the house when they arrived. Luther almost got out before Five had even applied the brakes. Luther grabbed their sister and sauntered into the house. Five ran up to open the door. Diego started calling for their mother as Luther carried Allison to the medical room. 

Luther laid Allison on the bed, on the other side, Five applied pressure onto the linear wound on his sister's neck, being careful and not applying too much. She was probably in a lot of pain, he didn't want to cause any more. The sight of the blood almost made it difficult to breath but he did his best to keep his nerves under wraps. 

"Someone will have to give blood." Grace explained to them. 

The four brothers all answered with 'yes' in unison. 

Luther couldn't because he blood was more like Pogo's. 

Klaus couldn't. His blood was filled with drugs. 

Grace didn't ask Five for two reasons. One, Diego also offered and two, he was pregnant but she knew not to mention that to the others. If he wasn't, Five was more than okay to give blood to save his sister. 

He kept his hands in place on his sister's tender, stained skin. Diego had fainted to the floor but that didn't stop Grace sticking the needle in him. 

 

Grace had kicked them out of the room, apart from Luther. 

Five didn't know what to do. Where else could Harold Jenkins be? He sighed, putting his face in his hands. He didn't want to sit around and do nothing. He walked away from the medical room and began to trek down the stairs to go and sit in the living room. They had been in that room so many times when they were children, to take pictures, to train. 

He reached the room and took a moment to look at his portrait, that had bullet holes scattered over it. Why did his father put this up? He probably had his reasons but it would also be nice to know the reasons for it. 

What to do, what to do? 

He sighed. Taking a seat on the sofa, he looked down at his hands and saw the blood stains. He couldn't move from his seat though. He tried to take deep breaths, try and calm himself down. He started to shake. He felt something rise in his throat. 

He spatial jumped to the bathroom and got there just as his stomach expelled the contents of it into the bowl. He threw it all up until he was dry heaving. He rubbed his mouth, he looked down at his red hands. He closed his eyes and flushed the toilet. He walked to the sink and ran the cold tap. He washed his hands, getting rid of his sister's blood and watched the red water swirl away. 

 

_He buried each of them, or at least covered their bodies._

_He couldn't leave them out in the open to be left to rot away in the ash._

_He buried the biggest one first, he presumed this was Luther._

_Then Diego, he saw the knives that he had always carried around with him._

_The third must have been Allison, those curls were hard to miss._

_Then he buried Klaus._

_Then there were no more bodies to bury._

_He looked down._

_His hands were stained with ash and blood._

_Their blood._

 

 If he didn't want to bury them again he would have to stop the apocalypse, he had to find this prick. He knew exactly where he had to go. 


	10. Eye for an Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five, Diego and Klaus find Harold Jenkins... the problem? He's kinda dead.

Harold Jenkins was laid on the floor with more than a dozen knives and other sharp objects embedded into his torso. Klaus gagged at the sight and Diego swore at the sight. 

Five, meanwhile, was staring blankly at the body. 

Klaus clapped his hands together, "Well looks like our work is done here!" 

Diego grabbed a hold of his shoulder before Klaus had the chance to walk away. "I highly doubt it was that easy Klaus. Right Five?" 

"No, you're right. I was going to say the same thing." Five crouched before the corpse on the ground, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. No way was this that easy. Who killed him? 

"Hey I have a crazy idea. It's crazy but why don't we just ask Vanya?" Klaus suggested with just a hint of sarcasm. 

"Problem there pal, she ain't here."

Five sighed and stood to his feet, "Well we need to find her don't we?" 

*

While the three of hem had been trying to find the man who would prevent the apocalypse, Luther had imprisoned Vanya in the vault that lay beneath the house, but they didn't know that until they had returned. 

They pulled up in front of the house. Five had rushed in ahead of them and stormed up the stairs and hid away in his bedroom, breathing heavily. There was a million thoughts rushing through his head. Had he stopped the oncoming storm? He had spent decades trying to get back and spent years trying to figure out the equations. Was it really over? That easy? He didn't want to jinx it but maybe it had be stopped... 

He let out a sigh. He looked down and saw that his hands were trembling violently. 

He had found Harold Jenkins but not Vanya.

Where was Vanya anyway? 

*

_The day that they were named was a normal day._

_They had their oatmeal in the morning, then Dad would call them into the living room for a briefing._

_That day though, was the day that they would cherish, the day that they would remember as the day they were named, or the day before anyway._

_He explained his reasoning then said, "Tomorrow, Grace will pick names for you all."_

_The children nodded. Their father then dismissed them. Today was one of those rare days that their father would take a trip to different places in the city for research or work. They would be left to do as they pleased._

_One, Two, Three, Four and Six left the room but Five was watching Seven. She was standing in the doorway with her head bowed down. Five wandered over to her._

_"What's wrong?" He asked._

_She shrugged, "I'm not getting a name tomorrow."_

_"Why not?"_

_Seven sniffled. "I don't know. Dad said I don't need one."_

_"That's stupid."  
Seven shrugged and sat down on the stair, Five sat beside her. _

_"It's okay though Five. I don't really need one."  
"But it's not fair if we all get one and you don't." He stood up and began his descent down the stairs. _

_"Where are you going Five?"_

_"Oh nowhere. I'm just getting a drink. I'll be back in a second."_

_Seven nodded. Five though, wasn't actually going to get a drink. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Grace was chopping some vegetables for their dinner._

_"Mom?"_

_Grace turned around with a beaming smile on her face. "Yes dear, what's wrong?"_

_"Erm, nothing. Actually I was just wondering..."  
"Yes?" _

_Five sighed. "Could you name Seven tomorrow?"_

_Grace's eyebrows knitted together but she didn't say anything so Five elaborated._

_"I don't really want a name and Dad will probably expect you to name six of us so could you name Seven instead of me?"_

_Grace placed her knife down on the side. "If you really want me to dear I will."_

_Five smiled, showing his teeth, "Thank you Mom."_

_"Your welcome dear."_

_*_

There was a booming sound coming from underneath the house. Five jumped up, he raced downstairs and into the lift. Going down he could hear arguing. His siblings. The lift gates opened and he could see Diego and Klaus shouting at Luther, Allison wasn't shouting due to her injuries but he could tell that she was pissed off at Luther. 

Then he saw Vanya. 

She was banging on the glass of the vault, tears streaming down her face. 

Five marched in front of everyone, steaming from anger. 

"What the hell is going on?!" He screamed. 

Luther spoke up first. "Vanya's not safe to be around. She's dangerous."

"And you seriously thought that locking her up was a good idea?" 

Allison scribbled onto her notepad.  _My fault._

"It's not. It's Jenkins' fault but we cannot keep her locked up." 

Klaus coughed from behind them. "Shouldn't we be trying to help her. You know, coming from someone who has been locked up, it's not fun." 

"I agree with Klaus, we need to let her out." Diego said. 

They began arguing again. Five sighed. This wasn't helping. He looked to the vault and saw his vulnerable sister banging on the glass, trying to get their attention. There was no point of course, the vault was soundproof. Five gritted his teeth at Luther. 

With a blue flash he vanished and appeared in the fault, behind Vanya. He could now hear how hard she was crying. She was trembling harshly, Her hands were slipping away down the glass of the window. He could hear her breath heavily. It was like she was choking. He silently stepped forward and knelt down behind her. As he placed a hand on her shoulder, she snapped around, facing him with puffy eyes and a tear-stained face. Five wrapped his arms around her shaking frame. She nestled into the crook of his neck. He rubbed circles into her back. Vanya was muttering apologies into him, the distance between them caused the sounds to become muffled but he still listened to her. 

 "It wasn't your fault Vanya."  
"It is." She sniffed. "I almost killed Allison." 

"But she's okay, and so are you. I'm here. They're not going to hurt you. "

She looked up and saw his face, he held her by the face and smiled. "You're not going to hurt anyone, and no one is going to hurt you." He sighed, "I shouldn't have left that day. If I had stayed maybe things would've been different. I'm sorry Vanya." 

"Don't be Five." 

They held onto each other for a moment, holding each other like they used to when they were children and they would be upset but didn't want to tell anyone else. 

There was a gust of wind from behind them and a cruel cackle. 

"Aww, Five, got yourself a friend have we?" 

Five froze at the sound of that voice. 

He spun around, skidding on the floor, backing away. Vanya stayed by his side in a matched fashion. 

"Now, Five. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." The Handler stepped forward, relishing in their fear. "You come with me now, with our child, then I'll leave your sister alone."  
Vanya looked confused and scared at once, child? She thought to herself. 

Five began to breathe heavily. This could not be happening. What was she doing here? 

"Come on, we don't have all day." She wrenched Five away from the floor, watching him struggle was rather amusing. She kicked down Vanya. Vanya tried to get up and grab Five but nothing was working, the Handler was surprisingly quite strong. 

She picked up a briefcase from the floor in one hand, clenching Five in the other. She dropped a sheet of paper on the floor before vanishing, the last thing Vanya heard was Five's cry of pain. 

Vanya froze for a moment then rushed over to where they disappeared. She picked up the paper and saw an address on it. She saw a slick of blood on the floor, she put her hand in it and gasped at the sight. Was this Five's blood? Oh God... 

She bounced to her feet and bounded over to the door. She banged on it, covering the glass in the blood. She saw Diego and Klaus jump on Luther as Allison rushed to the door and opened it with a little amount of effort. Vanya, breathing heavily, collapsed out of the doorway when Allison had managed to open it. She fell into her sister's arms, tears down her face. 

"Five! They took Five!" 


	11. Begin the Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five's siblings stop arguing and try to find their brother

"Five! She took Five!" Vanya sobbed out. Allison caught her and picked her up onto her feet. 

Before Luther could step in Diego pushed in front of him. "Vanya, what do you mean? Who took Five?" 

"I don't know, some woman." She pulled out the piece of paper she had picked up. Diego grabbed it off of her. 

"It's an address." 

"Well shouldn't we go to it? Maybe that's where Five is?" Klaus suggested, hoping that his siblings would actually listen to him. 

Luther grunted, "We don't even know who this woman is or even if Five is there."

"Are you suggesting that we  _don't_ go there?" Diego asked aggressively. 

Vanya was shaking in her sister's arms. "No, we need to go. She said something about a child or something, they might be in danger." 

"Child? What do you mean Vanya?" Luther asked. 

Klaus looked over to Ben, who nodded at him. "You should probably tell them Klaus, even if Five said not to. They're going to find out either way. 

Klaus sighed. "I know what she means." The rest of the group looked to him. Diego raised his eyebrows at him so Klaus elaborated. 

"Five told me that he's... erm, well, pregnant."  
Allison scribbled on her pad,  _You're joking._

Klaus shook his head, "I'm not."

"He's 13." 

"Well, technically he's not. His body is, besides I don't think it was willing. If anything I'm guessing this woman did it to him." 

They looked to Klaus and for once, he was being completely serious. The others actually believed him for once. 

Luther stepped forward. "Well what should we do?" 

Diego passed him the note with the address on it. "I'm guessing we go to wherever this crap-hole is and Five is probably there."

"What should we do with Vanya?" Luther gestured to their shaking sister. 

"We're not leaving her here." 

Allison gripped tighter onto her shoulder. 

"Okay," Luther paused. "Come on then, lets go. Who's driving?"

*

Five blinked his eyes open. What had happened? He was just in the vault with Vanya... then, he was grabbed by  _her_ and... he was here. He was in a motel room. He looked around. The woman from the doughnut shop was strapped to a chair and placed on the platform, looking like she was going to fall into the boiling hot tub. He, meanwhile, was strapped to the bed with the same straps she used... before. He tried to struggle against them but he couldn't move. Shit. He was trapped with no chance of escaping. 

Looking down, he started to panic. Breathing heavily he saw that his stomach was a lot bigger and rounder than it had been before. He wasn't wearing his uniform either, but a blue hospital gown instead.

How long had he been here? Oh God. He needed to get out of here. 

He couldn't struggle, there was no point. It was just a waste of time and energy which would lead to nothing. 

He could hear someone in the bathroom, it was probably her. There was nothing he could do but wait until she came out. 

 

She stepped out into the main room. Took a quick glance at the waitress then turned her gaze towards the person on the bed, who was scowling at her. She wrapped the dressing gown around herself and sat beside him on the bed, stroking his face. 

"Oh, Five... look at you. Almost ready to pop I see."  
Five growled at her, "What did you do to me? How?"  
She laughed under her breath. "Thanks to the metaphysics department, I can swap certain  _things,_ should I say. They're really clever you know. I just didn't know that I could do that to you... Can't say I'm disappointed though. Imagine, a child of my wit and your brilliant brain. Perfection." 

"You're not getting it." 

She sighed, "We'll see about that Five." 

Five tried to move but couldn't, "How did you speed it up though?" 

"Please tell me you're joking... You're not? Oh okay, well as you know my organisation has a way with time, speeding things up is just one of our tricks."

Five just stared at her, "When I get out I'm going to kill you." 

"I'd like to see you try." She placed a sloppy kiss on his head, Five tried to turn away from her. She was truly disgusting. She waved at him as she re-entered the bathroom. At that point Five smirked, when she was looking at him, he had swiped her gun from her leg. He was surprised she didn't feel it, but he would have to leave the celebrating until later. 

*

"Can you drive any faster Klaus?" Diego asked. 

Klaus was sweating, he was pretty new to driving. No one else could. Luther was too big to fit in the driver's seat. Allison could pass out at any time. Diego's arm was still not fully functional. So, Klaus offered and none of them dared to say no. Vanya sat on the other side of Allison. Allison decided sitting in between Luther and Vanya was probably a good idea, God knows what he would do. 

"Don't know if you noticed Diego, I'm not exactly the best driver."

"Fine, whatever. Turn here!" 

Klaus took a sharp turn, almost knocking over the car. "Sorry!" 

*

Five hid the gun underneath his leg, ready at a moments notice. He sighed. Was he really going to do this? He could hear the running of the water from the shower in the opposite room. She was whistling too. He sighed. He could hear the grunting coming from that waitress who had served him at that place where he murdered all of those guys the other night. 

The water turned off, he got the gun ready. 

*

Klaus parked horribly by the motel. He sighed triumphantly as he did so, not noticing the glares come from his siblings. The rest of them rushed out of the car and to the motel, trying to find room 12. 

Luther led them, followed by Two, then Three and Seven, Four and Six following behind. 

They reached the door and just as Luther was about to turn the doorknob... BANG! 

Luther hurriedly opened the door and heard a thud as a body hit the floor, the smoke from the gun hitting his nose. 

*

"Five, what are you doing?" The Handler asked as Five pointed a gun at her head. 

Just as she was about to ask something else, Five pulled the trigger. 

BANG!  
Then a THUD... her lifeless body hit the floor. Five laid back against the bed, the gun falling to the floor and a thunder of footsteps entered the room. 

 

"Five?" 

 


	12. When I'm Knocked Down I'll Get Back Up Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hargreeves managed to find Five but not in the way that they had expected.

Five's eyes fluttered closed and his head lolled to the side. Klaus was the first of them to run into the room, he ran straight to his brother's side, taking his hand into his own.

"What the fuck?" He whispered. 

He looked down at Five's distended stomach, which was not there before, it was very obvious that he was pregnant so telling or not telling the others wouldn't have mattered in the scheme of things. 

Allison ran in afterwards, with Vanya almost touching her. She gasped at Five's appearance, Vanya held onto Five's other hand as Allison pressed a hand against Five's stomach. She placed her head against it and listened carefully. She couldn't hear much but she could feel the baby kick inside and against her face. She smiled at her siblings. She didn't dare try and talk, her neck was still injured. 

Vanya rubbed Five's pale hand in a soothing manner, she watched him with concern in her eyes, Five had talked to her in that vault. He made her feel like she wasn't a failure but not in the cruel, manipulative way that Leonard, no, Harold had done. She sighed and watched Five flinch in his sleep. There was something wrong with him. 

 Luther stood with their backs turned away, watching the door, in case someone decided to come in whilst Diego was untying the waitress. 

"Agnes! I'm- What the hell is going on?" Hazel marched through the door with his gun in his hands. He looked at the scene before him. 

"Look, man I'm just untying your lady." 

Hazel stood there, not blinking. 

"Hey! Do you know the combination to this locky thing on these straps?" Klaus yelled across the room. 

Hazel looked over to where Five was on the bed. He stuttered slightly, "Y-yes." He glanced over to Agnes as he made his way over to the bed. He knelt down by the side Klaus was on and switched the numbers on the combination. It open with a click and collapsed against the floor. 

"Thanks." Klaus said. Hazel nodded and made his way over to Agnes. 

"I'd hurry if I were you." He suggested as he looked at the Handler's dead body on the floor. "They'll be coming for her body, and Five. You won't stand against them." 

Luther cleared his throat. "Thank you." He watched as he walked out of the room with his arm around Agnes. "Right, we need to get him back to the academy."  
The rest of them nodded, agreeing with Luther. 

"I can't see his clothes anywhere." Said Klaus. 

Diego looked around, "Luther give us your coat." 

Luther looked confused for a moment then realized what Diego was saying. He hurriedly took his overcoat off and passed it over to Allison who had gently rolled Five to his side. Diego helped to put the coat underneath his brother. The coat was easily covering Five's small frame. Luther went to pick him up, Vanya immediately moved away, she flinched when he got to close to her. 

Luther picked Five up carefully then brought him to his chest, he could feel Five's bump against him but said nothing. This was not the strangest thing he had seen, after all he looked like a fucking gorilla. 

He looked over to Allison, she nodded. Luther began to take Five back to the car. Allison took Vanya's hand, Klaus followed behind and Diego had already ran to start the car. 

* 

They drove in silence. 

None of them knew what to say to the other. 

Luther could feel Five shake so he gripped onto him tighter. He laid him across his knees, the rest of Five was laid over Allison. Every so often Five would moan quietly. 

Vanya was staring out of the window, deep in though. 

 

_One night, when the others were asleep Vanya was quietly crying in her bed, her back turned away from the wall. She was staring at the wallpaper, tears falling down her face._

_The door creaked open, she could hear footsteps behind her. There was a creaking of the mattress as someone climbed onto the mattress, laying down beside her. She already knew who it was._

_"Nightmare again?" Five whispered to her._

_She nodded. She had been having nightmares for some time now and Five had started to climb into her bed. She found it rather comforting actually. Five never seemed to care that she didn't have powers like the others._

_"Did I wake you?" She asked._

_Five shook his head, "Nah, I was already awake. Couldn't get to sleep, something on my mind."_

_"Like what?" She asked, rolling over._

_Five sighed, "I think I want to time travel."_

_"I thought Dad said not to talk about that."_

_Five shrugged, "Oh well. I'm going to ask him tomorrow."_

_"Well, I know there's no point in trying to stop you, just be careful Five."  
He smirked to her, "Obviously." He laughed under his breath. "I'm always careful." _

 Vanya remembered that night very vividly. It was the last night she saw him. She spent many nights afterwards, crying herself to sleep. She took a quick glance to the side of her, trying to avoid Luther's gaze. Five was still unconscious, he looked unnaturally pale. She turned back and looked out of the window. She had almost killed her sister and she had killed other people. She was dangerous but for some reason, Five didn't think she was. Strange. 

* 

When they reached the house, everyone piled out of the car. Klaus ran to the front door and turned the handle. Luther barged through, holding Five, he began to walk up the stairs. 

"I'll go and find Mom." Diego said. 

Vanya was standing by Allison. Allison nodded then began to follow Luther and Klaus up the stairs. 

"He's shaking quite badly." Luther pointed out. 

"Is he bleeding anywhere?" Klaus asked. 

Luther shook his head, "I don't think so but Mom will probably have a look at him. 

Klaus opened the door and let Luther inside, Luther gently placed Five down, leaving the coat around him. Five was shivering underneath the gown he was wearing. Grace wandered into the room with Diego on her heels. 

She put on her gloves and apron. "Right everyone make room." 

Diego, Allison, Vanya and Luther stepped back but Klaus stayed by Five's side. 

"I'll stay here with Mom. You guys go wait downstairs."  
The four of them nodded and left the room, closing the door on their way out. 

"Do you think he's okay?" Klaus asked their mother. 

Grace sighed, "I can't be too sure but they must've used some time technology to speed up the pregnancy. 

Klaus sighed and put his head in his hands. "I told the others about it. Do you think Five will be mad?" 

Grace shook her head as she snapped her gloves onto her hands. "I don't think so Klaus. They were going to find out either way." 

Klaus nodded. He looked at Five, he was shivering less but he flinched every now and again. Klaus waited by his side until he woke back up again. 

 


	13. Out of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Grace is checking over Five, the others have a conversation downstairs.

Vanya and Allison were sitting on one sofa, Diego was sitting on the opposite one and Luther was pacing up and down the carpet. Not any of them spoke, they sat in silence, waiting for the verdict. Was Five okay? And was his baby? 

 

In the medical room, Grace was examining Five, checking the size of the baby and making sure that his body heat was returning back to normal. Klaus held onto his brother's hand the entire duration. Five's pulse was weak at the moment but it was gradually increasing in strength. The stress was make minor impacts to his body but it was the speeding up of his pregnancy which was affecting Five the most. 

"How is he?" Klaus asked. 

Grace sighed, taking her gloves off and pulling a wool blanket over Five. "He's weak but if we carry on increasing his heat until it's back to normal then he should be okay." 

"The baby?" 

"Fine. Surprisingly. Can't say when it will arrive though." 

Klaus nodded. "I'll stay with him. Can you go tell the others?" 

Grace nodded, "I will do dear." 

Klaus watched their mother leave the room and Klaus turned his attention back to Five. "You gonna be okay Five. I promise nothing is going to happen to you or the baby." 

Five mumbled quietly in his sleep, trembling every so often. 

 

_Hands all over him._

_Bleeding on the table._

_Bleeding on the floor._

_Him._

_Her._

_The gun pulled out._

_Trigger then fire._

_Collapsed on the ground._

_Collapsed on the bed._

_She was dead._

_He was not._

_A pain hit him as his eyes lolled to the back of his head._

_Blood pooled around her head._

_She was dead._

_They would be coming._

_They're not safe here._

 

"Do you think that they will be after us?" Vanya mumbled. 

Luther stopped his pacing. "I hadn't thought about that." 

Diego flicked his knife through his fingers. "Well, I think it's too late to move Five now. We're just going to have to be ready for anything. I've got a feeling they'll come after us, they always do."

Allison wrote on her pad,  _Take turns?_

Luther nodded, "Yes. Diego you first. Then me. Then Vanya." Vanya looked at him, confused. 

"I trust you don't worry." He smiled at her, Vanya looked down but felt as though she was finally a part of the group, even though there was strange circumstances for it. 

 

_Five could feel every inch of his body burning. He groaned but was too tired to make any louder noises. He fell back against the bed. He could barely breathe._

 

Grace entered the living room, her hands behind her back. 

"Mom?" Diego asked, "What's wrong?" 

Grace explained Five's situation. 

"Right. Let's start the patrols. Diego." Luther instructed. Diego nodded and left the room with his blades in his hands. "I'll swap with you in half an hour." 

Diego nodded. 

"Allison, you go upstairs to Klaus." Allison stood and climbed the stairs. "Vanya, go put on a uniform." 

Vanya's jaw dropped in shock but immediately nodded and left the room, running to the training room to put on one of the uniforms that were in the cabinet. Luther watched Grace leave and return to the others upstairs. 

All they had to go was wait, but be on high alert. Who knows when the Commission would strike? 

 

Gasping, Five flung his body forward, taking deep breaths and clutching his stomach. Klaus jumped up to his feet. 

"Five! What's wrong?" 

Five groaned. "I don't know." He grunted. "Something's wrong!" He flung his head back and groaned in pain. 

Grace and Allison ran into the room at that point. They saw the scene in front of them and Grace ran straight to Five's side, taking his hand into her own. She pulled back the blanket and saw a growing wet patch on the sheets. 

"His water broke." 


	14. Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five's in labour and the Commission begin their attack on the academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you listen to music when reading I'd suggest Warriors by Imagine Dragons

Klaus and Allison stared at each other, not blinking. Five was groaning on the bed, clenching his eyes closed and squeezing his fists in the blanket, the water staining the mattress beneath him. 

"Shit! What do we do?" Klaus stuttered. 

Grace pulled the blanket off of Five, throwing it to the side. She began to help Five off the bed and stood him up. Five groaned and bent over the bed as Grace changed the sheets. He could feel some liquid against his thighs and he shuddered at the sensation. Although his eyes were closed, he could tell that it was Klaus who was holding him as he groaned through a contraction. Allison had entered the cupboard and came back out with a pile of towels and blankets. 

"Thank you dear." said Grace. 

Allison pulled her thumbs up and moved to the other side of the bed and helped their mother to put clean sheets over the bed as Klaus helped Five breathe through the pain. 

 

Downstairs however, Luther, Diego and Vanya were ready. 

They didn't know when they would be attacked but they knew that someone would be coming and that this would be the first place that they would look. They shouldn't have come here they know that now, but at the time they just wanted to get to shelter. Five may have not made it otherwise, at least here they had medical supplies. 

Diego had gone to take his shift to look around, Luther took this time to talk to Vanya. 

"I'm sorry about before." He said. 

She nodded, "Don't worry about it, I'd probably do the same if I was in your position." 

Luther sighed, "Still I shouldn't have done that. I was no better than Dad." 

Vanya put a hand on his arm, "Don't say that Luther. You're not like him. I think you just spent so long trying to do what he asked that he got in your head but what's done is done." 

Luther smiled at her. "Thanks Vanya." 

"No problem." 

At that point, Diego ran into the room, "Guys. I think they're here." 

"Shit." 

 

Five was back on the bed, on his side, Klaus was sitting on the chair next to the bed, clutching his brother's hand, using the other to brush the hair out of the face. 

"Why's it happening this quick?!" Five shrieked through gritted teeth. 

Allison looked to their mother. Grace stroked Five's hand. "I think it may have to do with the speed up." 

Five groaned when the contraction ended. "Fuck's sake." He mumbled under his breath. 

"I'm just going to see how far along you are." Grace situated herself by Five, crouched between his legs. "It's going to hurt for a moment." 

Even though Five knew that it was his mother inserting her fingers in him he couldn't help but slightly panic. He closed his eyes and let it happen. He gasped at the sensation. 

Grace quietly gasped to herself. Klaus noticed this. "What's wrong?" 

She smiled, "Nothing's wrong it's just further along than I though." 

Five groaned again. "It hurts" 

Klaus smiled and rubbed his knuckles, "Yeah, I know, it'll be over soon." 

 

Vanya, Diego and Luther stood their ground as they heard glass smash as they stood in the bottom rooms of the house. They would have to keep the fighting downstairs, they would have to protect Five. They just hoped there wasn't a lot of them to fight. 

Vanya took a shaky breath. This was the first time she would ever fight beside her siblings, after a lifetime of being kept on the bench, she wasn't exactly sure how it was going to go. This power that she had... was she able to control it? She couldn't hurt her siblings, not after they put so much trust in her. If only their father could see them now. 

 

Five keened and curled into himself as he laid on his side on the bed, clutching Klaus' hand. The contractions were coming closer together. Allison was dabbing his forehead with a wet rag. She knew what this was like, being in labour with Claire but she understood that Five was possibly feeling more pain. His hips weren't big enough and Grace knew this. Grace was sanitizing the equipment, thinking what to do. It was dangerous to do a c-section now, but Five may not be able to cope with the size of the baby's head. She would have to think of something, and quickly. 

When Five shrieked again, squeezing his eyes shut, she flurried over to his side and held onto his other hand. Klaus looked at her with pleading eyes. What did they have to do? 

Suddenly, loud gunshots could be heard underneath them. Five's eyes snapped open and he gasped at the noise. 

"They're here." 

 

The first soldier to smash through the front door immediately began to fire their gun in Diego's direction. He flung himself through the air and threw his knife right into their skull. He kicked down the second and stabbed him through the eye. He dodged a bullet which nearly sliced through his stomach. He grinned as he picked up the two knives and ran after the two soldiers that barged through the doorway. 

Luther threw tables and shelves at the soldiers that smashed through the living room windows. Five of them surrounded him but he jumped on them and smashed their bones. Snapping could be heard and screams from the soldiers. He left the room with them lying on the floor, groaning in pain and crying out. 

Vanya closed her eyes and felt the sounds of gunshots resonate in her mind, the bullets reflected off her and went straight through their skulls, they collapsed on the floor in an instant. In a blink, her white eyes changed back to their usual shade of brown. 

Corpses were littered over the floor, blood staining the floor and walls. 

The three of them joined back in the entrance way. Luther and Vanya stared at Diego and the blood that was covering over him. He had a hand over his stomach. There was a large gash there. 

"Are you okay?" Vanya asked. 

Diego grunted but nodded his head. "Yeah, just peachy." 

They were then distracted as they heard a extremely loud scream come from upstairs. 

They looked at each other with wide eyes. 

"Was that-"

"Five." Luther said. "Come on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a bit longer to upload than others, been swarmed with coursework at college :)


	15. Red in the Birthwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya, Diego and Luther are fighting downstairs whilst Five is fighting upstairs.

Leaving Five for a moment, Grace ushered Allison and Klaus to the door. She took a deep breath.

_What's wrong?_ Allison scribbled down. 

Klaus nodded in agreement. 

Grace sighed, "Five's hips are too small, they haven't been able to fully develop." 

Klaus shrugged, "Can't you just cut the baby out?" 

She shook her head, "No, the baby's too far down." 

They could hear Five grunt in the back, they took a quick glance at him then turned back. 

"What are you going to do?" Klaus asked. 

"I have an idea but it might be dangerous." 

_No other way._ Allison wrote down. 

"We may have to break his pelvis," she whispered, "I'll need one of you two keep the bones separated whilst I support the head." 

Klaus and Allison looked at each other with wide eyes but when Five screamed out in pain once more they frantically nodded. If this was the only way to get the baby out, even though it would be excruciating painful, it would have to be that way.

Grace looked slightly nervous, "Allison, go and fetch the stirrups from the cupboard, Klaus go and bring the towels from over there." 

They nodded and went to go and do what their mother asked. Grace pulled her gloves up and went over to Five's side. She could hear the gunshots and fighting from downstairs so before she went to his side, she ensured that the door was locked so they wouldn't be disturbed. 

Moving over to Five, she took his trembling hand into her own, she muttered sympathetic words into his ear and stroked his hair back like when he was a child and he was sick from overusing his powers. He was still in a great deal of pain but he appreciated his mother's gentle touch. She was a mother even though she was just a machine. He sobbed and bowed his head down. 

Allison set up the stirrups in front of Five, gently lifting his legs into each of the holders. Klaus put the towels by the side of his legs and went to get some sterilized scissors so that the cord could be cut after the baby was born. 

Grace turned her head and saw that Allison had put Five's legs in the stirrups. She placed a kiss on Five's forehead and looked guilty as she stood in front of Five's legs. Klaus let out a heavy breath as he sat by Five's side and put his hand around Five's back and the other clutched Five's had. Klaus squeezed his eyes shut and waited for what was going to happen. 

Allison nodded to her mother, she gulped. She knew what was going to happen but she had to mentally prepare herself for it. 

Everything seemed to go silent for a moment as Grace put her hands on Five's pelvis.   
"I'm sorry." She whispered as she broke Five's pelvis in half with a loud snap. Five screamed louder than before, gripping onto Klaus' hand and the bed sheets so hard that his knuckles were white. He shuddered violently and almost threw up onto the floor. 

Allison put her hands in between the bones, keeping them apart. Her eyes welled up with tears. She felt one trail down her face. She wanted to rub it away but couldn't move her hands. She could feel her brother's blood stain her hands. 

"Five, you need to push okay." 

Five frantically nodded. He closed his eyes and brought his head to his chest and grunted as he pushed hard. Tears were spilling out of his eyes as he did so. 

 

Luther ran up the stairs first, followed by Vanya and Diego limped behind them, clutching his side. They approached the medical room and could hear Five groaning and grunting. Luther tried to open the door but it was locked, he was about to kick the door down when Diego stopped him. 

"What are you doing?" Luther asked, aggressively. 

Diego grunted, "We can wait out here. If we go knocking the door down we might give Five a heart attack." 

Luther nodded understandingly.   
So they waited, patiently waiting. They returned downstairs and the three of them went around clearing the dead bodies and wiping the blood away. They would flinch or close their eyes when they heard Five scream in pain. 

... Then there was silence, and then the  shrill of a newborn baby. 

 

"I can see the head!" Grace exclaimed. 

Klaus smiled and looked to Five, "Come on, you can do it. Just a few more pushes. 

Allison nodded even though her shaking hands were being covered in Five's blood. 

"Gentle pushes now."

Five did what she said, he didn't say anything. He tried to save as much energy as he could but it was beginning to become a difficult task. 

"The head's crowning." 

Five could feel himself burning down there as the widest part of the head emerged through him. He keened as it did so. He shuddered and cried as he pushed. When the heard finally popped out with a squelch he slammed back against the bed. He squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Don't push for a moment." Grace ordered softly as she checked to see if the cord was around the neck, it wasn't. "Okay, you can push." 

Klaus squeezed Five's hand as his brother pushed with the next contraction. 

The next to go were the shoulders, then the arms. 

"One more push okay." Grace smiled as her son pushed with an almighty scream as the last push expelled the baby. The baby tumbled into Grace's waiting hands. Allison carefully moved her hands away. 

There was silence, then the shrill of a newborn baby. 

 

The baby cried as Grace lifted it into the air, "It's a girl." Allison passed a towel over to her mother. Grace then carefully wrapped the baby up. 

"Five?" Klaus tried to shake his brother. 

Five didn't react. 

He was pale. Too pale. 

Allison gasped at the blood that was still coming from Five. Grace passed the baby to Allison. Klaus tried to shake Five but Five didn't move, his head lolled to the side. His eyes were closed. His hand was cold.   
"Shit! Five! Crap, come on! Don't do this now." 

The door was broken off of its hinges as Luther barged through followed by Vanya and Diego. They gasped at the sight that lay before them. 

There was blood and shouting as Five bled out on the bed. 

"Five! Wake up!" Klaus shrieked. "FIVE!" 

 

 


	16. Eyes Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five isn't waking up

Darkness swarmed into his vision and the last thing that Five heard was the cry of a newborn and the shouting of his siblings. His head lolled against the pillow and his eyes closed... 

_"Vanya!"_

_"Ben!"_

_"Dad!"_

_"Anyone!"_

_He crashed down onto his knees on the ground. His eyes filled with tears. What had he done? If only had listened to his father... he warned him that he wasn't ready... why didn't he listen to him instead his ego for once? Just once in his life?_

_Five climbed to his feet and walked through the broken doorway and through the rubble... then he saw the bodies._

_He didn't know who they were until he found the tattoo on the fourth one._

_Luther..._

_Diego..._

_Allison..._

_Klaus..._

_Oh God._

_They were dead._

_They were all dead._

_Where was everyone else?_

_There wasn't anyone else..._

 

_He covered their bodies in the rubble, a burial. He was alone. His family was dead... and so was everyone else._

_Shit.. he was alone._

_Completely, utterly alone._

_*_

_After decades he finally saw another person. A woman with blonde hair and red lips, like a ruby. A devilish grin that should sparked fear in him but he just wanted to go home. He was sick of being alone. He didn't want it anymore._

_He took the other._

_Blood._

_Hurt._

_Everything._

_But he didn't care._

_He endured it, he could go home afterwards._

_He would never forget her cruel touch though._

_Sick to the stomach._

_Blood everywhere._

_Desk_

_Floor_

_Him_

_Her. He didn't care at the time._

_He would endure it if that meant he could go home._

_*_

_Cradled in the arms of his father, as he was taken to his bedroom. Reginald placed him in the bed and pulled the blanket over him. He stayed by Five's side._

_"I'm sorry Dad."  
Reginald lifted an eyebrow. _

_"I let you down."_

_"You tried Number Five. I could tell. It's a skill that you can become better at, eventually."  
Five nodded and laid down to sleep. _

_*_

_He pushed until he could feel the baby leave him._

_He heard her cry_

_Then he heard nothing._

_He saw black invading his vision._

_Then silence._

_*_

He blinked his eyes. He winced at the brightness. 

What had happened? 


	17. Back to the Land of the Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five wakes up wondering what the hell just happened

_What had just happened?_

He could remember waking up, clutching his stomach, then it all became a blur after that. 

Five blinked and his eyes adjusted to the bright light. He looked around and saw that he was back in his own bedroom. He tried to sit up and gasped at the shooting pain that coursed through him. He laid back against the pillows. He rubbed his forehead. He groaned. He looked down and saw that his stomach was back to the normal size. 

He looked to the side of the bed and saw a bassinet. 

Everything else seemed to grow silent as he looked over to it and saw a sleeping babe wrapped in a blanket. He looked at the cradle and saw a number 5 painted onto it, ha, this must've been his when he was a baby. Did his father really keep them after they grew out of them? He never took the man to be the sentimental type. The baby was gently cooing in her sleep. So this had been the companion he had carried for that short amount of time? She didn't look much like the Handler, not that he was complaining. He sighed and put his head back against the pillow. 

The past few days sure had been hectic, but at least he stopped the apocalypse. 

Then, the door opened and Grace came through it. "Ah, you're awake." She pointed out kindly. 

"How long have I been out?" He groaned. 

"Not long, just the night. Surprising really. We thought you'd be out for a little longer." 

He nodded. 

"Do you want to hold her?" Grace asked, looking over to the baby. Five nodded, sitting up. 

Grace walked over to the cradle and carefully put the baby in Five's waiting arms. Five took her straight away and cradled her in his arms. He looked at her little features and used a finger to stroke her face. 

"She's perfect." He whispered. 

Grace sat on the bed, "She's going to need a name." 

Five nodded. He took a moment to think of a name that would be perfect. 

"Lora." 

"That's a lovely name." 

"Yeah." He said. "Where are the others." 

"Just having breakfast downstairs." Grace explained. "I can go and get them if you want."

"No that's okay," he shook his head. "Let them finish eating first."  
Grace nodded. "I'll go and get her a bottle." 

She rose and walked out of Five's bedroom, leaving Five and Lora alone for a moment.  

 

Lora squirmed slightly and opened her eyes and looked at Five with curiosity. 

"Hey," he calmed gently, "it's okay." He started to slowly rock her. 

"I know. I messed up a little bit at the start but I'm going to be better. Trust me, I'm the best in everything I do. I don't know how we're going to do this but we will. You have your uncles and aunts, and a robot grandmother and sometimes there's a chimp with a cane walking around the house." 

He laughed under his breath. 

"I'll never let anything happen to you Lora. I promise."

He placed a soft kiss onto her little forehead and brought her close to his chest. He could hear her coo against him. He smiled and held onto her for a while longer. 

 

Grace returned with a warm bottle of milk. "Here you go." 

"Erm, how do you- you know?"  
"Oh, like this dear." Grace showed him how to let her drink out of the bottle. Then when Lora had finished it Five rubbed and patted her back until she burped. Five smiled at his mother.   
"Thanks Mom." 

"Your welcome." She said. "Oh, your brothers and sisters are done with their meal. Would you like them to come upstairs?" 

Five nodded, "Of course. Bring them up." 

 


	18. Aunts and Uncles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther, Diego, Allison, Klaus and Vanya meet their niece, Lora

Five cradled Lora as the door opened and his siblings entered the room, hushing each other to not make Lora cry. Five shushed his siblings when they got too loud. Allison was no longer wearing the plaster over her neck, and there was just a faint line from the injury. Vanya and her were holding hands and went to sit on the bed. Luther and Diego were standing at the foot of the bed and Klaus sat beside Five looking directly at Lora's little face. 

"She's so cute." Klaus fawned, putting his hands on his cheeks.  
Allison looked over to her, "She's beautiful Five."  
Five nodded, "Thank you."  
"What did you name her?" Asked Vanya.  
"Lora."  
"Lora Hargreeves? Yeah, it has a nice ring to it." Said Diego.  
"Do you mind using your old crib?" asked Luther. "We can always get a new one if you don't like it."  
"No, it's fine. Didn't realize that Dad still had them."  
"Oh yeah, they were in the attic." Diego pointed out.  
Vanya passed Five a rattle, "It used to be mine when we were little."  
Five took it and gently rattled it to Lora. "Thanks Vanya. Vanya smiled.  
"You know, I might still have Claire's old baby clothes back home. I can bring them back here if you want."  
"Thanks. I'd appreciate that."  
"You're staying here Allison?" Luther asked.  
Allison nodded, "Yeah, me and Patrick are trying to sort things out, don't know if I'll be here indefinitely but you guys are stuck with me for a while." She said with a smile.

"The more the merrier." Luther grinned. "God, how long has it been since we all lived under the same roof?" 

"A while." Diego muttered. "Imagine if Dad was here now."  
"I'd rather not thanks." Klaus said. "Oh! Five I made this for Lora!" Klaus pulled out a blanket. 

"You make that yourself?" Allison asked. 

Klaus nodded, "Yeah been doing me some knitting. What do you think?" 

Five looked at the blanket that Klaus was displaying for everyone to see. In the middle was a large umbrella with the numbers 1-7 around it. It was actually rather good. 

"I love it, thanks Klaus." He placed Lora down and put the new blanket around her. He lifted her back up. 

"Who wants to hold her first?" 

Klaus raised his hand in the air. "Me please!" 

Five laughed under his breath as he passed over his daughter to her Uncle Klaus. 

"Aww," Klaus cooed, "She looks like you Five, let's just hope she isn't a little killer."

Five glared at him. 

"I was just kidding God, but seriously she's so cute. Look at those little cheeks!" 

Allison chuckled, "Okay, my turn."  
Klaus passed Lora on. 

Allison quietly shushed her, "It's okay, aww she is a little cutie. Reminds me of when Claire was born." 

"Did she have a big head?"

"God yes, massive but totally worth it." She chuckled, "Right, Vanya, you're turn."

Vanya looked reluctant at first, she didn't want to hurt Lora, she looked to Five who nodded at her with a smile. "It's okay." 

Allison passed Lora to Vanya. 

Vanya was gentle when she held her niece, smiling fondly at her petite first. She held her carefully, "She's beautiful Five." 

Five smiled. Vanya passed her over to Diego. Diego didn't think that he was exactly nurturing material but he remembered how Grace would act with them and went off of that. He let go of his side and held her with both arms. He looked down at her and saw that her eyes were looking right up at him. Yeah, he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. 

When it was Luther's turn he was surprisingly very gentle, he didn't hold her too tight in case he snapped her in half. He had managed to have control over his strength a while ago. Being the eldest, although they were all born at the same time, he knew that he had responsibility over the others and he knew that he had responsibility over his niece. 

When each of them had their own turn, Lora was passed back to Five her took hold of her straight away. Lora quietly cooed when she was back in her mother's arms. 

"Hey, we should have a party!" Allison suggested. 

The others raised their eyebrows. 

"Like a baby shower?" Asked Klaus. 

Allison nodded. "Yeah, it'd be great right."

"Don't they normally come before the baby's born?" Luther pointed out. 

"Well yeah but we were kind of busy." Allison sighed, "Nothing too fancy but the baby needs some things anyway so... come one it'll be fun! The world was going to end a few days ago."

"I actually like that idea." Five said. "It is a good reason to celebrate." 

Klaus clapped his hands together. "Well that's decided then! I'm planning it because you're all hopeless." Klaus jumped to his feet and hurried out of the room.

Luther and Diego followed after him, "We're just going to see what the lunatic is up to." 

"I just need to go and make a call alright." Allison said. 

"Yeah, of course, " said Five.

Grace followed them through the door, leaving Vanya in the room with Five and Lora. 

Vanya was being really quiet, too quiet for Five's liking. "Are you okay?" 

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine." 

Five sighed, "You're not."

Vanya bit her lip, "You know when I was in that vault I felt like I couldn't breathe but when you came in you made me breathe again. I just- Did you know about my powers?" 

He shook his head. 

"Then how come you were always so nice to me when we were kids? You never ridiculed me." 

"It's because we're siblings Vanya. Powers or no powers, really couldn't care. You're my sister." 

Vanya smiled to herself. "So is the apocalypse over?" 

He nodded, "I think so but I've got a feeling the Commission are going to be back some time." 

Vanya paused. "Did it hurt?"  
Five closed his eyes and nodded. "Still does now a little bit... but I have her and she's all I need, apart from you guys of course."  
"I'm guessing you're staying here."

He nodded, "What about you?" 

"I do have my own apartment but I might move back in here. Not sure yet."

"Well whatever you decide, I'll be here." 


	19. Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus organised the baby shower... Enough said :)

A couple of days later, Klaus had finally finished planning the baby shower for Five and Lora. It would take place at noon in the Academy with a small gathering of their family in the living room. Whilst the others finished prepping everything downstairs, Klaus jumped up the stairs to fetch Five.

Since Five was still healing from his fractured pelvis Klaus skipped into his bedroom with a gleaming wheelchair. 

"What the fuck is that?" Five deadpanned, putting a jumper over his head. 

"What? You can't walk dummy." He spun the chair around to the side of the bed. "Come on! I'll be gentle." 

"Oh God." Five muttered under his breath, hoping his brother wouldn't hear him. Klaus passed Lora to him and Five held her in her blanket. "Just be careful Klaus." 

"Careful? I'm always careful." He said batting his hand. 

 

Klaus wheeled Five into the living room where everyone was waiting with beaming faces. Klaus wheeled the chair next to the sofa and sat on it next to Five. Luther and Diego were on the opposite sofa, Vanya sat next to Klaus. Allison was standing in front of the fireplace.   
"Right, Klaus what's first?" 

Klaus pointed over to the table full of presents wrapped in pink packaging. "Presents!" He exclaimed. 

Allison passed over the first present to Five, it was from her, he opened it and saw a collection of different colour onesies and hairbands. 

He thanked her and placed them on the sofa arm. The next present she passed him was from Diego. 

It was a soft teddy bear with a number 2 stitched onto the back, Five recognized it from when they were little, Diego would never go anywhere with out it. Five knew that this bear used to mean a lot to his brother and was touched that he had given it to Lora. 

Luther's gift was a mobile to put of her crib, it had an umbrella in the centre and there was seven little accessories surrounding it. A moon for Luther, a knife for Diego, a sun for Allison, a hand for Klaus, a thunderbolt for Five, an octopus for Ben, and a treble clef for Vanya. 

Vanya had given Lora a small cushion violin that would go in her crib, and she also gave her a an actual baby sized violin that she could use when she got a little bit older. She intended to teach her when she was a bit older. 

Then Klaus' gift was obviously the blanket that he had knitted for her put he also got her a pink and yellow play mat that could be kept in the living room for her to play on. 

"It's from me and Ben." 

"Thank you Klaus, you too Ben." Five thanked, putting the gift beside him. 

 

After presents, they sat around eating, drinking and just catching up. The last time they had all been together in such harmony was when they were just children, before Five had disappeared and before Ben had passed away. It felt strange. There was such serenity. Calm. Relaxing even. Lora had fallen asleep in Five's arms and he was even beginning to fall asleep. Klaus spotted him and patted Luther's arm. Luther nodded and walked over to him. He passed Lora over to Allison and gently gathered Five into his arms. Five moaned quietly as Luther carried him up the stairs and into his bedroom.

He carefully laid him down and pulled the duvet cover over him. Five shuffled into his pillow. As Luther left the bedroom, he could hear Five begin to softly snore in his sleep. Five hadn't fully healed yet so all of the action from the day probably drained him out. Allison wandered in and placed Lora into Five's old bassinet and pulled the blanket Klaus had made over her, placing a kiss on her head. 

 

Five fell asleep knowing that the Commission would still be after him. He didn't know what to do about that but he knew that his family would look after his daughter if anything happened to him. They wouldn't stop until he was dead. He still couldn't quite believe that he had actually killed the Handler. After all that time... she was actually dead. She had her comeuppance. 

He couldn't believe it. 

He closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Lora cooing in her sleep, in his old baby crib covered in the blanket of black and white. 

*

The rest of the Hargreeves were clearing away downstairs, putting the presents to one side and tidying up the wrapping and leftover food. Klaus yawned loudly. 

"God. I'm so tired! Who knew that this would be so exhausting." 

The others ignored him. 

Then, Vanya dropped the plates she was holding as a large force drifted through her body and through the house. The others looked to her then stumbled back as they felt it too. They could hear thunder and lightning coming from upstairs. They glanced at each other and bolted up the stairs. Just as they reached the top, they could hear a loud scream coming from Five's bedroom. 


	20. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has happened to Five... but what could it be ???

Thunder and lightning could be heard from upstairs. 

The 5 of them ran up the stairs and could hear a loud scream come from Five's room, and they could hear Lora cry inside. 

"Luther! Kick down the door!" Diego shouted at his brother. 

Luther held up his boot and kicked down the door. The door slammed against the floor. The siblings ran into the room and saw that the bed was ruffled and Five wasn't there.   
"Where's Five?" Vanya asked. 

Klaus approached the other side of the bed as Allison went to pick up Lora and cradled her, trying to calm her down. 

They could hear a sharp gasp as Klaus pointed to the floor. It was Five. 

He was on the ground, the clothes shredded around himself with bruises and cuts from when he fell to the floor, he must've knocked something off the bedside table. There was something strange though. 

Klaus knelt down beside his brother and noted that Five looked taller, his hair was darker, and there was a little bit of stubble on his chin. Five looked older. Not 58 older but still older. Five looked like he was 30, the same age as the others. 

What happened to him? Klaus and Diego helped Five back onto the bed, his clothes were almost completely ripped. Five moaned as they put him down on the bed. 

"Okay, what happened to 13 year old Five?" Klaus asked. 

The others were either shrugging or just looking confused. 

Allison managed to calm Lora down and placed her back in the bassinet. "I'm really confused."  
"Me too." said Klaus. "This makes no sense." 

"Maybe Five managed to find the right equation or something?" Vanya suggested. 

"Maybe." said Luther. "We should probably ask him when he wakes up."

"Ask me what?" Five mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed. 

His voice was lower and definitely sounded older. He gulped and looked down at himself. He sharply gasped as he did so. "What the hell?" He muttered. 

He looked to the others, "What the fuck just happened?" 

Luther folded his arms over his chest. "What do you mean? You didn't do this?" 

Five shook his head, "No, of course I didn't. I don't know how!" He exclaimed. He could feel his heart heave inside of him. 

Klaus sat down on the bed. "Okay, if you didn't do it... then who did?" 

*

Inside of a white cell, an ebony-haired woman had her eyes closed and was holding her hands out in front of her. There was a blue light glowing through her fingertips. A surge of lighting coursed through her veins. Her eyes snapped open and a maniacal smile grew on her face. 

She lifted her arms up and on one of them was a large, '13' carved into her skin. 

 

"This is going to be good." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter to this fic :( it's been really fun to do and thanks for all the support on it. If you want me to write a sequel to this let me know in the comments below :))


End file.
